A base station communicates with a base station controller through a microwave transmission device. The microwave transmission device is a signal transmission device which is used for connecting the base station and the base station controller. The existing microwave transmission device is a complete set of devices independent of a base station device. The microwave transmission device includes an outdoor unit (Outdoor Unit, hereinafter referred to as ODU) and an indoor unit (Indoor Unit, hereinafter referred to as IDU) which are independent of each other, and a connection cable which is used for connecting the ODU and the IDU. The ODU is installed on a tower, and the IDU is installed under the tower.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of a microwave transmission device, a base station, and a base station controller in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, on the base station controller (Base Station Controller, hereinafter referred to as BSC) side, an ODU1 and an IDU1 of a microwave transmission device exist, where the IDU1 is connected to the BSC, and the ODU1 is connected to the IDU1 through a cable; on the base station side, an ODU2 and an IDU2 of a microwave transmission device exist, where the base station includes a remote radio unit (Remote Radio Unit, hereinafter referred to as RRU) and a baseband unit (Base Band Unit, hereinafter referred to as BBU), and the BBU is connected to the IDU2.
A process of communicating between the BSC and the base station through the microwave transmission device may be: The BSC sends the signal (which may include a service signal and a control signal) to be sent to the base station to the IDU1, the IDU1 transmits the signal to the ODU1 through the cable, and the ODU1 sends the signal out through a microwave antenna. The ODU2 receives the signal sent by the ODU1 through the microwave antenna, and then transmits the signal to the IDU2 through the cable. The IDU2 sends the signal to the BBU. In this way, the transmission of the signal from the BSC to the base station is implemented, where the BBU may communicate with the RRU through a fiber which connects them. Likewise, a process that the base station transmits the signal which is received through a base station antenna to the BSC is reverse to the foregoing communication process.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that at least the following problems exist in the prior art: The connection cable which is used for connecting the ODU and the IDU and is included in the existing microwave transmission device needs to be constructed and installed separately, which leads to a relatively high device cost and installation cost.